


I'm sorry, Will

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [8]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Private Detective!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Detective at a Dance Studio</p><p>Sometimes the universe is on your side. It gives you chances, expecting you to take them. It pulls you out of your misery, sending a bright light your way. Sometimes it takes you so close to your dreams that you can reach out and touch them. And sometimes the universe is cruel. It takes away what you need most. There, but never yours. And that’s how Will’s universe shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I thought I'd try something different so I've written something really angsty. Hope you like it!

Sometimes the universe is on your side. It gives you chances, expecting you to take them. It pulls you out of your misery, sending a bright light your way. Sometimes it takes you so close to your dreams that you can reach out and touch them. That’s how Will’s universe came together. It gave him a chance, a light, his dreams – so close, yet so far.

Will took pride in being a private detective. Most of his cases revolved around investigations and stolen evidence, threats and attempted murders. And there were some which he despised. Especially when desperate people came to him to spy on their spouses. There was always that one wrong move which led them to believe that they were being cheated on, that they were being misled by their lover. Will despised these cases because it showed him how little trust love is built upon, how fragile and delicate its structure is. But he did it anyways. To help. Always to help.

When a beautiful, young woman came to him, asking Will to follow her husband around, seeing what he did every day, he had considered it as another typical love affair story. That was until the woman, Rebecca she said her name was, showed him the husband’s photo. And then Will’s universe came to a standstill. A frozen moment where his world wasn’t sure whether to shatter or come together. For the man in the photo haunted him every night. His image flashed across Will’s closed eye lids every time he blinked, a reminder of his own misery. Nico di Angelo.

Will had kept up with his calm demeanour, asking the routine questions, about her husband’s habits, his work place, his colleagues. He had a 3 year old daughter now. He was a professor at the city college. He seemed happy.

It was after she left that he fell to the ground, drowning in painful memories. They’d been lovers. No, more than lovers. They had been soulmates. Destined to be together. Nico and Will. Will and Nico. Until Nico’s father forced him into a marriage with a rival’s daughter. A deal to strengthen the ties of the company. There had been tears and shouting, disbelief and frustration. That had been their last night together. They made love that night. Will tried to remember every curve on Nico’s body, every freckle across his lean and muscular shoulders, the way his eyes clenched shut when Will touched him, the way he gasped out Will’s name when he finally came, the way his lips curled into a sad smile when they lay on the bed next to each other, fingers entangled together. “I’m sorry, Will,” Nico had said before shutting the door to his apartment for the last time. Will still remembered.

But that had been nearly 5 years ago. And Will still hadn’t moved on completely. As much as he wanted to see Nico again, touch him again, he didn’t want to either. But he did his job. He kept his feelings aside and followed Nico around. 

Nico hadn’t changed much, aside from the fact that his shoulders now drooped with exhaustion, his smile was strained and his expression always guarded, taut, like he was going to break any second. It was obvious that the only person he truly loved was his daughter. His face lit up whenever she toddled over to him with her hands outstretched, his laugh was real and loud when he played with her. This was the Nico he’d always known, the one he’d fell in love with. Rebecca was worried about her husband having an affair because of his habit of coming home late. 

But Nico wasn’t one to be unfaithful. And he wasn’t late because of work either. Nico danced. He went to a dance studio and danced while Will watched, mesmerised.

Everyday Rebecca would call him and ask about any new developments and Will would always lie and say that he’d work till late hours. Dancing was Nico’s secret and Will wasn’t going to be the one to reveal it. But he wasn’t having an affair, he assured her, he’s loyal.

One night, when everyone else in his class had left, Nico stayed behind in the dance studio. Will wondered what he was going to do. This had never happened before. And then the music started playing and Nico started dancing and Will’s worries disappeared. Nico was a bird when he danced, flying across the floor, feet pointed and arms outstretched. His dance was like a painting – a flurry of colours across the canvas, a depiction of frustration and anger and grief in his every movement. Dancing was Nico’s outlet and Will was his only audience.

Before he realised, Will was making his way across the street, his feet taking him closer to where Nico was. He entered the studio and stood at the entrance, staring at the oblivious man in front of him with tears in his eyes.

“Nico,” Will whispered his name like a prayer.

Nico stopped in his tracks, the music still playing in the back ground. He whipped around, his face filled with panic. His eyes caught Will’s and all the blood drained from his face.

“W-Will?” he whispered back disbelievingly, his brown irises shining with tears, “What are you-”

“I saw you dancing,” Will blurted out, tears now streaming freely down his face, “You look so beautiful when you dance, Nico.”

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Neither did I.”

They stared at each other for almost an eternity and just when Will thought that the tension in the room would snap, Nico was on him, pinning him against the wall. His lips moved against Will’s with a sort of desperation, his hands holding Will’s arms above his head. And Will’s universe came together. 

He kissed Nico back with all he had, pulling his arms out of Nico’s grip and wrapping them around his waist. Nico’s tongue swiped inside Will’s mouth and his brain stopped working. Because this was what he needed. Contact. His body pressed against Nico’s, an unspoken love between them. His hands roamed down Nico’s back, while Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Will’s hands found the hem of Nico’s shirt and just when they’d slipped under, Nico pulled back.

“I can’t, Will, I can’t. I’m sorry,” he breathed against Will’s mouth.

“Please, Nico-”

“I have a wife, darling. And a daughter. I shouldn’t-”

Will shook his head and pulled Nico closer. “Don’t do this to me, Nico.”

“I’m so, so sorry.” Nico pulled away completely and stepped back.

Will reached for Nico’s hands desperately, his heart filling with dread. “Please.  _Please_ , Nico. Be mine. Be mine just for tonight. I need you. Please.  _Please_.”

“I’m sorry, Will.” And just like that he was gone and Will broke down. He sunk down against the wall, sobbing and shaking and begging for Nico to stay, though he wasn’t there. He stayed like that till the morning and called Rebecca in a trance to tell her that the deal was off. He wasn’t going to follow her husband around anymore. ‘I’m still in love with him,’ he thought helplessly as he put the phone down.

Sometimes the universe is on your side. It gives you chances, expecting you to take them. It pulls you out of your misery, sending a bright light your way. Sometimes it takes you so close to your dreams that you can reach out and touch them. And sometimes the universe is cruel. It takes away what you need most. There, but never yours. And that’s how Will’s universe shattered.

“She left me, Will,” Nico sobbed against his shirt a week later, “She thought I was cheating on her and she left me and took Katherine with her.”

Will pulled him closer, offering him comfort, though his heart fluttered deep inside and he hated himself for it. Nico stayed with him after that, grieving, forhis daughter, for his wife.

Nico still misses them. He sits at the table and looks out the window longingly, his hands wrapped around a coffee mug. His fingers sparkle with the ring that Will gave him a year after he’d come back. Will stares at his husband fondly, pressing kisses along his temple on such days, assuring him that he wasn’t alone. They were Nico and Will. Will and Nico. For as long as the universe was on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke. I had to write a happy ending . xO  
> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
